


【盾冬】酸橙

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 巴基发了个帖子：出租自己，按小时计费，干什么都可以~❤❤❤“真的干什么都可以？”史蒂夫微微眯眼。“嗯哼。”“那来帮我把三百个画架搬到六楼，现在立刻马上。”大学AU，沙雕文，没逻辑，纯瞎写其实Summary并不会出现在正文，文里也并没有任何人卖y，一切只是沙雕和误会hhh原梗来自狒狒14，地址找不到了，大概就是一个猫娘在招募板出租自己，然后被叫去ULK当苦力的事情
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

这个早晨从一开始就不太对头了。

十点十五分，第一个征兆来临——巴基滚下了床。是的，字面意义上的滚下来。其实后半夜他就一直睡在床垫和夹在床垫里的毯子构成的一个悬空吊床里，天亮以后，他的毯子累了，罢工了，不想再支撑他酒气熏天的身体了，松开床垫，放任他像个麻袋一样扑通一声落到地上。

好疼。

主要是头疼，不知道是宿醉的关系还是磕到了还是两者都有。巴基哈欠连天，弓着背扶着墙跌跌撞撞爬起来。他挪进浴室，洗澡，昏昏沉沉。偏偏这时他的洗发水挤不出来了，就在他眯着眼研究瓶子的时候，那东西忽然像放屁一样噗噗响了几声，下一秒崩了他一脸白沫，妈蛋。

他花了十分钟才把自己眼里的洗发水洗干净。

之后，他披上浴袍，耷拉着脑袋吊着双手像丧尸一样摇摇晃晃进了厨房，想给自己搞杯咖啡喝。没等他站稳，他扔在餐桌上的手机突然震动起来，嗡的一声巨响吓得他扭头的时候把手肘磕在了咖啡机上面，杯里的勺子鱼跃而出，骨碌碌滚到了冰箱底下。

妈蛋。再次。

他拿起电话，是一个陌生号码发来的邮件，上面写着：“嗨宝贝我想像品尝水蜜桃一样品尝你的腹肌——”

删除。

拉黑。

什么鬼。

电话隔了十秒又响起来，巴基瞟了一眼，又是陌生号码，跟刚刚的还不是同一个。他再次拿起来，这回是个没头没尾的句子：“真的什么都可以吗？”

“哈？”巴基自言自语，“什么可以？可以什么？”

对方又发来一条，“你接受3P吗？”

删除，拉黑。

巴基感觉太阳穴里有根神经在一跳一跳的疼，这个早晨到底怎么回事，他误入平行宇宙了吗？

第三次是个陌生男人打来的电话：“你是性工作者吗？”

巴基咆哮着用俄语问候了他全家。

之后他的手机还是响个不停，疯了，八成是恶作剧，有人把他的电话发布到了应召男孩网站或者诸如此类的地方。这也太过分了点，他都可以报警了。但是先等等，他的头好疼，无论如何他需要一杯咖啡来缓解宿醉，他的搅拌勺……妈的，他的搅拌勺还在冰箱底下。

他弯腰，跪地，撅高屁股，右手伸进冰箱和地面的缝隙里。这时他听到大门开启又合上，他的室友回来了，接着——

“呃巴基！”彼得·帕克发出惊叫，“老天——把你的屁股挡一挡！”

“你住嘴吧。”巴基哼道，他摸到勺子，顺手朝彼得的脸扔过去，故意没扔中，勺子击中墙壁又打到了横陈在地上的薯片袋。

彼得畏缩了一下：“噢。”

噢？

这有点奇怪，巴基承认和他合租的这个大一新生是有点傻乎乎的，脑回路跟正常人不一样，但他们关系不错，很不错，已经算得上死党了，而且他早就习惯了彼得口无遮拦的德行。但是现在，“噢”，“噢”是什么鬼？巴基慢吞吞地站起来，他发现彼得正用一种奇妙的眼神盯着自己，他从来没有见过这种眼神，就好像……对方突然不知道该怎么面对他了。

“你怎么了？”他眯起眼来。

“没、没什么。”彼得迅速回答。太生硬了，0分。

“你还好吗？”

“很好。”彼得又说，他同手同脚地从巴基面前经过，拉开冰箱门，假装对里头的饮料很感兴趣。一分钟过去了，两分钟过去了，两个人都像蜡像一样纹丝不动。直到某一刻巴基终于忍不了了，他呻吟了一声并把自己的胳膊搭在彼得肩上。

“伙计，”他说，“要么你现在交代，要么我揍你一顿以后你再交代：到底他妈的怎么了？”

彼得缩了一下脖子，接着……活见鬼了这混球居然脸红了，红得能滴血，红得仿佛巴基刚刚扒了他的裤子。

“你发烧了？”巴基狐疑地问。

彼得把头摇成了拨浪鼓，然后他慢慢地、小心翼翼地拂开巴基的胳膊，小幅度后退，一厘米，两厘米，后背抵墙。

他们大眼瞪小眼。

“等等，你的眼睛怎么了？”彼得转向他，视线一眨不眨，“那么红……而且肿……哦不，你哭了！巴基你哭了！”

“操我没有！”

但是彼得已经像机关枪一样叨叨起来：“对不起对不起我不知道这对你来说是个打击，我不该胡思乱想，失足青年到处都有我知道我们学校也有我绝对没有质疑你选择的意思，但是，呃，如果你急需钱的话我可以帮忙，真的，不用……不用做那个……”

“我只是把洗发水弄进眼睛里了！”巴基嚷嚷道。等等，好像哪里不对。他重新在脑子里过了一遍彼得的话，“……失足？”

“呃……失足，”彼得嗫嚅起来，“但是相信我，”他挤出一脸僵笑，“相信我，你绝对是我见过最性感的性工作者，真的，你在事业上会很有成就的。”

巴基盯着他。

彼得的笑容扩大了一点，表情光芒万丈，里头全是他努力从每个毛孔里憋出来的真诚，“我知道很多人都把那个当成事业来做，那句话怎么说来着，干一行爱一行？总之我绝对，绝对不会歧视你的，巴基，我是你的后盾，你最有力的依靠。”

巴基继续盯着他。

彼得被自己的唾沫噎住了，这时巴基的手机又开始震，“你的客户来了。”彼得小声说，巴基慢动作转向手机，又慢动作转回彼得，接着，他用慢动作中的慢动作看向橱柜上的牛排刀。

彼得尖叫起来。

* * *

牛排刀插在一个橙子上。

巴基本来想插进桌子里的，然而，咳，力气不够，所以他只插爆了一个橙子。

此时此刻，他眯着眼睛，两手抱胸，时不时捋一下头发。彼得坐在他对面，支支吾吾地和他解释事情的前因后果。橙子的尸体则瘫在他们正中间的咖啡桌上，上头牛排刀原本竖得和旗杆一样直，但随着时间的推移，它歪了一点，又歪了点，就和巴基逐渐崩溃的内心一样，动摇了，垮台了——哐当。

落地。

良久的沉默后，巴基伸手抱头。“我昨晚真的发了那玩意儿？”他绝望地说。

“真的，”彼得点头如捣蒜，他把自己的手机强塞过来，几乎怼到了巴基脸上，“你看。”

那是他们大学的在线公告板，巴基划拉着屏幕，“舞蹈社团演出”，啧，“艺术学院招募临时工”，啧，“寻找室友”，他倒是挺想把现在这个室友换掉的。然后他看见了自己的账号：

* * *

****出租自己，按小时计费，干什么都可以~❤❤❤** **

操。

居然还有三个爱心。

操。

下一页是他自己的不露脸自拍，上半身，浴后，全裸。

操。

还有一堆难以名状的emoji，比如💋，🍆，👅，💦……

操。

* * *

因为他写的还算隐晦，没有触发系统的删帖机制。下面的回复已经有几十条了，大半是在怀疑真假，或者骂他是个骚货。巴基看到一半就扔了手机，彼得一把接住，背靠回座位，躲躲闪闪地看着他。

“这是个误会。”巴基用濒死的语气说。

“但那是你的号码，”彼得指着屏幕，“你的胸肌。”他的手指伸向巴基大敞的浴袍前襟。

“不要盯着我的胸肌，操你！”巴基嗖地跳起来抓起浴袍捂住了胸口，彼得立刻缩到一边，捂着眼大喊“我不看我不看”。

巴基有气无力地看着自己的室友，对方现在像个贞洁烈女一样在沙发上滚来滚去。上帝啊，巴基好想死。

要不自杀吧。

不，自杀也不能挽回他酒后干的蠢事。

“我要删贴，注销账号，退学，然后去一个荒岛上度过余生。”他喃喃自语。彼得闻声停下了动作，小心翼翼地从指缝里面瞄了他一眼：“所以……你不是性工作者？”

“不是！”

“哦太好了，”彼得大大松了口气，“我一直担心如果你得了梅毒的话我要怎么——”

巴基捡起牛排刀。

“不，巴基，不，”彼得惊恐地拔高了音调，“没有梅毒，没有梅毒不不不不天啊！放过我！”

又一个橙子爆开了。

* * *

十二点三十七分，巴基用力按下删除键。

咔哒。

“这样就解决了，”他深深呼出一口气，“完美解决，大家会忘掉这个的，互联网的记忆只有三秒。”

“但你的电话还在震。”彼得探出头说。

“闭嘴，”巴基瞪他，“回你房间去。”

“梅姨也经常和我说这句。”彼得做了个鬼脸。

巴基不想理他，他开始收拾桌上的残骸，他的手机就躺在他侧边的沙发上，依旧保持着五分钟一次的频率震动着。嗡嗡嗡——嗞。嗡嗡嗡——嗞。嗡嗡嗡——

巴基抄起电话：“操你妈以及你全家如果你再敢打这个电话我保证把你的头塞进你屁眼里，Я сделаю твою жизнь хуже смерти， сука【我会让你生不如死，婊子】”

挂断。

寂静。

房间里只剩橙汁滴在地板上的声音，滴答，滴答。

“哇噢，”彼得不知何时又溜达过来，意味深长地看了他一眼，“我一直觉得你可能是俄罗斯黑帮一员，来这里上学只是为了掩饰身份——呃，当我没说。”

巴基耸耸肩，把手机塞回口袋，再把牛排刀扔进洗碗槽。这时他那操蛋的手机又响了。“再吼他一次吧，”彼得充满期待地拿出他自己的手机，“我想录下来当我的闹钟铃声，从此我肯定再也不会迟到了。”

巴基狠狠白他一眼，他深吸口气，拿起电话，在舌尖上酝酿着他能想到的最恶毒的诅咒。但下一秒一个曼妙的男中音响起，他满腔的怒火瞬间熄灭了，春雨降临，大地复苏，天使在歌唱，彩虹丘陵刹那间开满五彩斑斓的花朵。

对方说：“你好，我是史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

* * *

“你怎么了？”彼得狐疑地凑上来，“你说什么？不不不，巴基，‘你、你好’听起来完全不像一个威胁，我不需要我的死亡闹铃里出现这么天真无邪的句子。不，等等，‘真的吗’也不行，还有什么叫‘我可以’啊？你在激动些什么鬼？说俄语啊，巴基，快点，用俄语说‘我要把你的老二撕下来’。”

巴基挂了电话，整个人浑浑噩噩的，如履云端，“上帝，”他轻喃，“是罗杰斯，是那个罗杰斯！”

“哪个罗杰斯？”

“那个罗杰斯！”巴基呻吟起来，“艺术学院的那个助教，我在健身房见过的，该死，那个研究生，身材这样——”他比了个夸张的手势，“屁股这样，”又一个夸张的手势，“还有他的脸，”这下手势也不能满足他的表达了，“妈的，妈的妈的妈的他简直是我春梦成真！”

“呃……虽然不知道你在说谁，”彼得眨眨眼，“总之，‘那个罗杰斯’要约你？”

“是的，是的我猜，”巴基连声音都惊喜得发抖了，“这算什么？阴差阳错？他刚才说今天晚上七点在四号教学楼见。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

彼得干巴巴地清了清嗓子：“虽然不想泼你冷水……但是既然他约你了，就说明他平日里是个会嫖娼的混蛋，巴基，呃，我觉得‘那个罗杰斯’不是什么好东西。”

“我不管，如果史蒂夫罗杰斯让我现在洗干净爬上他的床那我绝不会说不！”巴基嘶声说，“你看过他的屁股吗？”

“呃没……”

“那你应该看一看，”巴基迅速掏出手机翻到他的撸管专用秘密相册，“看这个，操，这个，妈的，他简直是神明的造物。”

“……哇、哇哦。是很棒，大概，我猜？但我还是喜欢女孩。”

“史蒂夫罗杰斯值得你为他弯，”巴基一字一顿道，“绝对。”

说着他又点开一张照片，这张大概是从脸书一类的地方搞下来的，里头的史蒂夫罗杰斯正对着镜头露出纯洁无辜的微笑。“啊……”巴基发出一声恶心的叹息，“你看看他，你看看他。”

“巴基，”彼得恳求道，“拜托你不要变成变态跟踪狂。”

巴基没理他，兴高采烈地直奔浴室：“我要再洗个澡。”

“现在才中午一点！”

“我知道！哦对了你觉得我今晚应该穿什么样的内裤？”

“……随、随便？”

“帮我找一下润滑剂！”

“呃……”

“还有安全套！”


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫刚把晚餐三明治的空包装袋塞进垃圾桶，他裤兜里的手机就响了。“我马上就到，迫不及待要见到你了。♥”

是巴恩斯，那个在公告板上发了打工信息的大三学生。真是个热情的家伙，不过，♥？

史蒂夫揉了揉鼻梁，决定不去深究那个。他对emoji没什么了解，山姆经常嫌他和流行文化脱节，审美跟个九十岁老头似的。他不想否认，反正这也没什么不好。如果参与流行就是要和二十来个品味堪忧的同学去酒吧买醉并且为了食物、明星、无聊的网络段子争执不休的话，他宁愿继续待在教室画他的油画。

没有什么比静下心来画画更美妙的事情了，不对，还是有的，比如帮助别人。上周他就在义卖会上帮游泳队的人卖了五百来个杯子蛋糕，他们说他只要穿着泳裤站在那里就好了，嗯……虽然不太明白原理，但史蒂夫照做以后购买者立刻蜂拥而来甚至造成了小型交通堵塞。

挺好的。

不过后来他还是婉拒了游泳队的进一步邀请，还有紧随其后的篮球队、棒球队、芭蕾舞团（？）、人体彩绘研究社（？）等等诸如此类。他不想加入任何社团，他只是喜欢帮忙而已。说起来，巴恩斯应该和他有一样的想法，出租自己，既能帮助他人又能赚钱，多么聪明的家伙。

史蒂夫已经开始对他有好感了。

此时此刻，他完全沉浸在思绪里，没注意到时间已经过了七点。突然响起的脚步声吓了他一跳，他慌忙转身，发现是个长发帅哥站在后头，对方右手悬空，正要敲门。

“哦，嗨，”长发男说，“是我，呃，我是巴恩斯。”

史蒂夫张了张嘴，没出声。

“是你叫我来的，史蒂夫……罗杰斯，对吧？”

史蒂夫再次张了张嘴，他能看见男人的双唇在动，但没有声音传入他的耳朵。

因为他脑子里已经在放烟花了，不不，放核弹，蘑菇云以他的发梢为圆心向外扩散，超高温度的火焰眨眼间杀光了他所有的脑细胞。天啊，他眼前站着一个活生生的艺术品！看看那肩膀，那手臂，那腰，那被紧身牛仔裤包裹的臀部，不不不，别老盯着人家的下半身，抬头，罗杰斯，抬头，看他的脸，上帝啊，他的眼睛真美……

史蒂夫的肩膀垮下去了，他一定露出了痴呆的表情，就是那种背景里还混杂着山姆的咆哮的“史蒂夫如果你再盯着那张狗屎一样的蓝色画布发呆的话我会打给精神病院”的表情。（“那不是狗屎一样的画布！那是克莱因的《蓝色单色画》！”）山姆不懂艺术，史蒂夫懂艺术，面前这个男人的眼睛就是艺术，是克莱因蓝，哦不是，是巴恩斯绿，他想画下来，老天，他想画画，他的笔放哪里去了——

“我们就在这里吗？”巴恩斯直截了当地问他。

“这、这里？”

“在这间……呃，仓库？”

史蒂夫僵硬地转动脖子，环顾四周，“这不是仓库，”他下意识纠正，“这是一间画室。”

“哦它看起来太脏乱了所以……”巴恩斯突然停住，打量着四周，眉头皱得死紧，“没事，你说了算。我现在脱衣服吗？”

不知为何，史蒂夫觉得面前这家伙有点瘆人，就像一只特别凶的猫，板着脸，杀气腾腾，但又坚决地想让你摸它。

而且他还有要命的俄罗斯口音。

话说……脱衣服？

没等史蒂夫反应下一秒巴恩斯就猛地把他自己的套头衫拽了下来，动作无比迅速，气势汹汹，雷霆万钧。史蒂夫吓得缩了一下肩膀，那一瞬间他以为巴恩斯要冲上来和他干架或者从裤裆里掏出机枪突突全场。

……

老天。

他看到巴恩斯的套头衫下头居然什么都没穿。

他不冷吗？

“你会感冒的。”史蒂夫脱口而出。

巴恩斯沉默地望着他，扭了下脖子，肩关节发出咔的一声。

“我是说，我的意思是，你那么积极我很开心，”说真的，史蒂夫长这么大从没见过这么积极的打工者，这一瞬他甚至顾不得去想巴恩斯和杀手猫还有俄罗斯黑帮的关系了，“但现在不用，一会儿你会热起来的，到时候……呃，我是说到时候你再脱衣服。”

“到时候？”巴恩斯迟缓地重复着，“哦……行？我想？”

为什么他每个句子都带个问号？

史蒂夫脑袋卡壳，说起来他是为什么要雇佣巴恩斯来着？肯定不是为了给自己提供艺术灵感，也不是为了研究俄美关系。哦对，打工，打工。“总之先穿上衣服，”史蒂夫咽了口唾沫，捡起巴基的衣服递还给他，“流感病毒来势汹汹，要小心。”

“谢……谢？”

巴恩斯的表情好像便秘了似的，而且他的耳朵好红……这是感冒的征兆吗？

哦该死，巴恩斯的乳头在冷空气里立起来了，别盯着看别盯着看别盯着看……太好了巴恩斯穿上衣服了他看不见他的乳头了不知为何有点遗憾。

别胡思乱想了。

“来。”他冲巴恩斯招了招手。巴恩斯闻声立刻行动，还是那么气势汹汹，瞬间把它们之间的距离缩短到一米，半米，0.1米——呃不，太近了吧，真的不用这么近的，史蒂夫下意识朝侧边一让，巴恩斯没刹住车，差点一头撞在他身上。

下一秒巴恩斯又用那种惊惶中带了点恼恨的目光望着自己了，如果这一切不那么诡异的话，史蒂夫可能会觉得这个直来直去的家伙……有、有点可爱？

可爱又性感。

……想画。

“那个，”史蒂夫努力找回自己的声音，“跟我来。”

* * *

巴基跟着史蒂夫爬到八楼，全程一言不发。

他已经搞不明白事情会如何发展了，说真的，教学楼里？他本以为他们会约在校外的小酒店，再不济也是学生宿舍之类的地方。也许八楼有个休息室？也许史蒂夫在这里有个秘密基地？比如性爱地牢？哦操，清醒点，你想些什么呢巴恩斯，你真的要少看点黄片了。

他偷瞄史蒂夫的脸，对方直视前方，脸庞和嘴都绷得紧紧的，但那眼神似乎有点微妙的……飘移？一会儿看自己一会儿又不敢看，就好像他也搞不明白接下来该怎么办似的。不至于吧，拜托，明明是他打电话叫巴基来的。唯一的解释是他也是个新手，这种时候作为一个同样新得跟白纸一样的服务业人士应该做什么？呃，改善下气氛？

“你是第一次吗？”

史蒂夫扭过头来，眨了眨眼睛。

“我是说，那个，”老天我在说什么啊史蒂夫能不能不要再盯着我看了该死他的嘴唇好软皮肤好白胸肌好大，“你是第一次叫我这样的人……帮忙吗？”

他本想说做爱，但他实在挤不出那两个字。

史蒂夫呼出口气，虽然搞不明白原因是什么，但他好像觉得这个问题还不错。“不是，”他抓了抓后脖颈，“可能是因为，呃，我是个助教，所以这种事情还挺常见的。”

“哦，这样吗？”巴基生硬地回应，等下，他听到了什么？他是不是无意中得知了本校学术圈不为人知的黑暗面？

“所以是你的导师……？”

“嗯，大多数时候是的。”

“天哪，”巴基脱口而出，“我不敢相信，这太可怕了，他强迫你吗？”

“也还行吧，”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我知道有些学生会说自己像是施密特先生的奴隶，嗯……他确实比较苛刻，但我已经习惯了。”

习惯了。

惯了。

了。

对方还是那个有红骷髅之称的恶魔。

奴隶。

这是什么人间地狱！

然而史蒂夫还跟没事人一样迈着闲庭信步，伸手推开一扇门。“我们到了。”他轻松地打着手势，离他不远的地方巴基正在酝酿一番慷慨激昂的说辞：史蒂夫你不能再这样下去了逃跑吧打911吧我会帮你的我们一起逃离红骷髅的魔掌我会和你一起直到世界的尽头——

“史蒂夫——”

还没出口的话呛回了喉咙里，因为他看到了门里的东西。

“这·他·妈·的·是·什·么·啊？！”

* * *

“画架。”史蒂夫解释道，“大约三百个。”

巴基僵硬地转向他，速度之慢，动作之夸张，让他隐约听到自己的关节发出一阵刺耳的类金属摩擦声。

“我他妈知道是画架！”巴基拔高了音调，“但为什么画架会堆到天花板上！为什么会堆得严丝合缝连光线都穿不透！上帝啊你开门的一瞬间我都要密恐发作了！我以为我看到了放大一百万倍的蜂巢！”

“是有点多，我知道，”史蒂夫叹息说，他的声音如此平静，和歇斯底里的巴基形成了鲜明的对比，“其实也没那么多，就是这间教室有点小……”

“它看起来至少有三十平方老兄。”

“二十平方，巴恩斯，总之我们今晚的任务就是把它们全部运到校外的垃圾车上。”

“三十平方，”巴基强调，接着他才意识到他忽略了什么，“——等等，你说任务？”

“你写了‘干什么都可以’。”

“干什么都可以？”巴基厉声回复。

“是、是啊，”史蒂夫惊恐地说，好像他害怕巴基会窜上来给他一拳，“电梯坏了，手推车被人借走了我又必须在今天搬完，我实在找不到其他人帮忙直到我看到你发布的打工信息……”

他声音越说越小。

“打工？！”

“打工。”史蒂夫勉强点点头。

“……你没看到——我是说，就算你不知道那些隐喻，那emoji，茄子……”

这回史蒂夫竟然笑了，太他妈诡异了，他笑得很不好意思，而且还他妈脸红了：“茄子很可爱。”

巴基嘀咕了一串诅咒。

“不可爱吗？等等你说的是俄语吗？”

巴基不答，他感觉好累，前所未有的累，他一屁股坐了下去，双手捂脸，试图闷死自己。

沉默。

“你还好吗？”

脚步声，然后一只大手小心翼翼地碰了碰他的后背。

巴基假装自己已经死了。

“我会付钱给你的，很多钱。”

巴基死了。

“而且我不会把你丢在这里的，我和你一起搬。”

巴基真的死了。

“等完事我请你喝咖啡。”

巴基突然抬头。

史蒂夫像只金毛犬，楚楚可怜的金毛犬，楚楚可怜还帅得惨绝人寰的金毛犬，笑容灿烂，一只前爪还搭在他肩上。

“好。”巴基即刻回答。

* * *

翌日，早晨七点。

“你终于回来了！”彼得神采奕奕地站在客厅迎接他，“约会怎么样？你和他暗示过你只是一时失足而且愿意为他从良了吗？你们还有第二次约会吗？会结婚吗？你结婚打算穿什么样的礼服？黑色的！你要穿黑色的，罗杰斯穿白色——哇你怎么了？为什么你看起来好像和一头公牛打了一架？”

巴基发出一声疲惫不堪的呻吟，他瞟了一眼穿衣镜，只看见一个灰头土脸、衣冠不整、脸上挂着可疑伤痕（因为他在楼梯上摔了一跤身上还压着四个画架）的流浪汉：“……我和三百头公牛打了三百架。”

“真的吗？我都不知道我们学校还有公牛。话说你的黑眼圈好重，你整夜都没睡觉？”

“闭嘴。”巴基揉着脸，步履蹒跚。刚走几步，他一眼看到水槽里的牛排刀，于是一股冲动促使他走过去，伸手拿起刀子，深呼吸，举高。

再次插爆一个橙子。

彼得尖叫。

他叫了十秒钟，这十秒里巴基打了三个哈欠，满足了，微笑了，这操蛋的一夜这满腔的愤懑似乎都被彼得的尖叫疏解了。自己做事可能真的有点像黑帮，他想。下一秒，他软倒下去，像个黏黏乎乎的人形布丁一样瘫在了橱柜上，双膝跪地，双手下垂，左脸上的肉都被光滑的台面挤成两叠。而在他视野正中，牛排刀正在下滑，整个过程看起来非常模糊，且越来越难以聚焦……

“至少我有个约会了。”

说完，滑落的刀柄正中他的额头，他无动于衷，双眼紧闭，开始打鼾。


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫正在给巴基发消息。

“谢谢你帮忙，”他写道。屋里窗帘紧闭，他蜷缩在床上，手机屏幕的微光包围着他，他的手指在键盘上飞舞，“你，今，天，下，午，有，空，吗。”

他突然停下来，眉头拧紧。不行，太随意了，不够正式。下一秒他深吸口气删光了刚写的文字，咬着嘴唇，手指再次移动起来。

“你帮我了我大忙，”他重新写道，“按照约定，我请你喝咖啡，你什么时间有空？”

不行，这样搞得他好像诚意不足只为了完成约定似的。

删除。

“你是个好人，巴恩斯。”

删除。

“我想来杯咖啡，一起吗？”

删除。

“嗨，我想再听听你那性感的俄罗斯口音。”

删除删除删除。

史蒂夫哀嚎一声，倒在枕头上，用手捂着脸。算了，还是采用一开始的方案吧。他重新输入那几个字，忽然，灵感迸发，他想起巴恩斯喜欢emoji。

巴恩斯绝对喜欢emoji，上次告诉他茄子很可爱的时候他立刻说了一串俄语还一副激动得快要晕倒的样子，对，没错。

他在句末加了个茄子，然后按下发送键。

静默。

上帝啊他发了他居然真的发了现在叫停也没有用了巴恩斯会看出他的心意的看出他像个白痴一样对巴恩斯一见钟情还在素描本上偷偷画下了巴恩斯的脸巴恩斯的笑容巴恩斯的裸体。史蒂夫是个变态，史蒂夫是个变态，史蒂夫是个变态中的变态他会把事情搞砸的他已经搞砸了天啊——

他的内心哀嚎不止，在短短的一分之内他蹬掉了毯子，揉皱了床单，抓来枕头狠狠拧成麻花又泄气一般松开，他在床上弹跳，歇斯底里地翻滚，直到一分钟之后他的手机响了，嗡——嗡，嗡——嗡。

是巴恩斯的短信。

光是对方的名字都能吓得史蒂夫脸色惨白，他伸出一只手，缩回来，又伸手，然后发狠一样一鼓作气扑上去打开手机。

“有空。”巴恩斯的回复无比简洁。

文字交流的最大困难是你看不到对方的表情也听不到他的语气，一切只能靠猜，那么史蒂夫现在该怎么猜呢？

他脑补巴恩斯一边给枪上子弹一边摁下这行字，面无表情，背景是杀人现场。

打住，巴恩斯真的不是个黑帮。

那么是巴恩斯板着扑克脸一边喝伏特加一边回复这行字，背景是脏兮兮的小酒馆，一把明晃晃的匕首插在桌面上，有人在斗殴，接着巴恩斯突然站起撩开外套露出一把九毫米口径的手枪。

哦不。

史蒂夫再次捂脸，他疯了，他满脑子都是巴恩斯阴沉的表情性感的俄罗斯腔还有他三天前一边脱衣服一边直勾勾盯着自己的画面，这让他心潮澎湃，真的，无比澎拜，他甚至觉得裤裆变紧了。

他的手机又响了。

他低头，巴恩斯给他补发了个emoji，😊。

哇哦。

巴恩斯果然喜欢emoji！emoji战术有效！

他立刻振作起来，一骨碌翻身下床，结果毯子跟蛛丝一样缠住了他的腰，害得他跌跌撞撞地在卧室里表演单脚跳。“那就说定了，”等他站稳，他立刻敲打起屏幕，“我四点在校门口等你。”

他顿住，打量着emoji列表。既然巴恩斯喜欢茄子，那其他蔬菜应该也行，哦对，黄瓜看起来不错，有营养，还好吃。

他傻笑起来，按下了发送键。

* * *

同一时间，巴基盯着手机，陷入思索。

黄瓜。

🥒

还是切片的。

他觉得身上有什么东西在隐隐作痛。

不过算了，他不想深究。史蒂夫是个非常不可思议的存在，一方面，他的一些行为会让你怀疑他是不是脑子有点问题，但另一方面，他那正直严谨的作风再配上婴儿一样无辜的眼睛和春风一样的微笑，就像个小太阳似的把你闪得神魂颠倒，到时候别说质疑他了，恐怕连自己姓甚名谁都能忘掉。

巴基现在就有这种感觉，他自惭形秽，觉得自己太邪恶了，居然敢用那些猥琐的念头亵渎一根可爱的黄瓜。

黄瓜很可爱。

茄子也是。

于是他自然而然地接上史蒂夫的话：“我觉得可以，但下午四点喝咖啡会不会太晚了？”

他补了个😄。

两分钟后回复传来：“或者我请你吃晚饭？🌽”

“好主意！😜”

“你有什么忌口吗？🥕”

“没有，我都可以。😀”

“那就牛排吧。🌭”

看上去他们约定成功了如果不考虑史蒂夫几乎把所有的食物emoji都发了一遍的话。

“OK，一会儿见？”

“一会儿见。🍌”

“😉😉😉”

“🍆🍆🍆”

放下手机后，巴基盯着天花板发了一会儿呆。接着他一个鲤鱼打挺，直奔衣柜，慌慌张张扯出所有的衣服倾倒在地板上。他真的要去约会了，妈呀，和史蒂夫罗杰斯，妈呀。

好吧，行，他没问题的，他能应付这个——哦天哪他不能。他该穿什么去？他该提前到吗？还是卡着时间刚刚好？晚餐期间他该和史蒂夫聊点什么？他完全不知道对方的兴趣，画画可能算一个，但巴基一点都不懂画，该死他应该预习一下的，来吧试试看他能不能想起几个画家的名字，呃……毕加索，达芬奇，操，除了毕加索达芬奇还有谁？见鬼了毕加索达芬奇毕加索达芬奇哦对了忍者神龟是不是都是画家来着，拉斐尔！米开朗基罗！

“完了，”他扶额，“我只能和史蒂夫聊忍者神龟。”

几分钟过后，彼得推门进来，手里拿着个剥了一半的橙子，“你为什么打着领带？”他一边咀嚼一边问，“等等，你为什么穿的像要去公司面试一样？”

“不用你管。”巴基站在一大堆衣服中间，焦头烂额。

“你要去约会吗？”

“不然呢？你看我像要去杀人吗？”

“像，”彼得继续啃橙子，“你看起来像伪装成保险推销员的杀手正准备用开信刀划开你客户的气管。”

巴基盯着彼得。

彼得默默放下橙子，开始后退。

巴基继续盯着彼得，他突然发现彼得衣品不错穿得阳光又青春而不像他衣柜里除了黑衣服就是黑衣服外加黑衣服……嗯……

他扑了上去。

彼得试图躲闪不过动作太慢了。

“借我一身衣服。”巴基厉声说，顺便把吱哇乱叫的彼得拖进卧室里。

“不要杀我不要杀我等等——你说啥？”

“我没有合适的衣服穿去约会，我所有的衣服都又丑又土，我最自信的那件套头衫还他妈被画架上的钉子刮了条口子，”巴基深吸口气，“借我衣服穿。”

“呃……”

“拜托了。”巴基说。

彼得犹豫几秒，直勾勾地看着巴基，眼睛依旧瞪得很大，“那个……我不觉得你的衣服又丑又土你可能只是有点选择困难，还有如果拜托别人帮忙的话我一般会加上‘求你’。”

“借我衣服穿，”巴基从牙缝里挤出声音，“求你了。”

彼得立刻笑靥如花。

* * *

一小时后巴基抵达了校门口，穿着新衣服。他差不多把彼得衣柜里的存货全都试了一遍，试到最后发现只有彼得当时穿在身上那套还不错，稍微有点紧，刚好能勒出他的屁股和腰线。

就是这衣服兜里不知为何有个橙子。

很快他看见史蒂夫大步走来，像个该死的模特，一路上都有人侧头盯着他的胸肌，还有脸……呃，脸。史蒂夫对此浑然不觉，他在巴基跟前站定，笑容僵硬，死死攥着自己的挎包背带。他说：“嗨。”

巴基说：“嗨。”

他又说：“嗨。”

巴基皱眉：“呃，嗨。”

史蒂夫惊慌失措：“嗨？”

巴基发誓这一刻他们在路人眼里绝对是两个超级巨型弱智低能儿大傻瓜。

他得说点什么才行，说什么呢？他脑子里已经兵荒马乱了，就像一只猫跳上了核弹发射台，把所有的按钮都踩了一遍。理智，关闭。情商，关闭。傻瓜倒计时，开启，三，二，一，砰！

“你脸上有颜料。”巴基说。

史蒂夫笑容凝固了，他缓慢看向橱窗里的倒影又缓慢转回来，眼睛瞪大，脸颊逐渐变成猪肝色。

“绿色的，很大一块。”巴基补充。

史蒂夫头也不回的跑了，他直奔最近的教学楼洗手间，巴基狼狈地跟在后面一边跑一边喊他的名字。无效。史蒂夫充耳不闻，他砰地一声把门关上了，接着里面传来一阵稀里哗啦的动静，外加水流声，像是有人为了打开水龙头结果一脚踩在“小心地滑”的牌子上滑出四五米还撞翻了角落的拖把。

“你还好吗？”巴基问。

“我没事!”砰！“真的没事！”哐当！

巴基眨了眨眼。

大约三分钟后史蒂夫走了出来，目不斜视，腰板笔挺，然而他的头发在滴水，衣服湿了一块，魁梧的身躯死死抵着门，坚决不让巴基看卫生间里头的惨象。

尴尬的沉默。

巴基摸了摸自己的衣兜：“呃……吃橙子吗？”

* * *

这是有史以来最糟糕的约会，史蒂夫想。

他剥开巴恩斯给他的橙子，咬了一口，又咬了一口。呜。酸。

巴恩斯不停地用鞋跟敲击地面，咔哒哒哒，咔哒哒哒。一辆轿车从道路上疾驰而过，喷了他们一脸尾气。史蒂夫瞄向巴恩斯的脸，对方面色不善，看起来要杀人了。

史蒂夫默默低头咬橙子。酸。

这都是他的错，他应该提前订座的，然而他紧张过头了结果完全忘了这事。那个和善的服务员一边对他们流露出同情一边说“对不起你们前面还有十一桌”，那一刻他甚至不敢回头看巴恩斯的脸。

他们坐在餐厅外的椅子上，等待。

等待。

一言不发。

史蒂夫叹了口气，拿出素描本开始涂鸦。一开始他只是胡乱勾勒着线条，几分钟后，他发现巴恩斯在偷瞄他的画。

他自信起来，画了两只傻乎乎的小熊。

巴恩斯笑了。

他又画了个茄子。

巴恩斯的笑容僵了一秒。

他画了哭唧唧的小熊A举着圆滚滚的茄子送给小熊B，然后拉了个对话框，写上“对不起”。

巴恩斯摇摇头，又笑了。

“巴恩斯……”他小心翼翼地开口。

“叫我巴基。”

“巴基，”他咧嘴傻笑，“要不……我们去买汉堡吃怎么样。”

巴基歪了歪头，站起来，抿着嘴笑，“行吧，”他朝史蒂夫伸出一只手，“走？”

史蒂夫拉住他的手，十指交缠，啊，牵手了。

烟花，礼炮，彩虹圣光，合唱队齐声歌唱。

他们买了汉堡、可乐、薯条，撕开包装纸坐在路边大快朵颐。天色渐晚，车辆穿梭如织，灯光昏黄，气氛和煦。巴基偷拿史蒂夫的薯条，被发现时赶紧塞进嘴里，腮帮子鼓鼓的。史蒂夫大笑，说他让他想起自家院子里的松鼠。于是话匣子打开了，家乡，家人，童年，兴趣，乐队，食物。他们聊得自然极了，就好像那个失灵已久的情商阀门终于被修好了似的。后来史蒂夫随口讲了个笑话，巴基勾着他的肩膀笑得上气不接下气。天哪，他的笑容太美了，就算嘴角还沾着盐粒，还差点从鼻子里喷出可乐，史蒂夫依旧陶醉在这个笑容里，看痴了眼。

这时他脑子里闪过一行字：吻他。

吻他吻他吻他吻他。

他的余光瞥见两个男人纠缠一个女孩，女孩明显手足无措。

不，别管，吻他。

吻他。

他和巴基的嘴唇只差几公分了，他甚至能看到自己的鼻息撩动着巴基脸颊上的小小汗毛。

吻他。

吻他。

不。不是时候。

他轻轻推开巴基，无视对方错愕的表情，扭头，起身，义正词严：“喂！停下！”

十分钟后，他和巴基被困在小巷里，他满脸都是鼻血，手里的垃圾桶盖上有数个拳头状的凹陷。巴基也是眼眶乌青，一条袖子被扯烂了，目前他正拎着某人的领口把对方往墙上撞。

砰！砰！

巴基一边揍人一边吼叫俄语的模样帅爆了。

这时远处传来警笛声，史蒂夫丢掉垃圾桶盖，一把抓住巴基的手，“跑！”

他们落荒而逃，狼狈不堪，分开的时候甚至来不及说再见。

……这果然是史上最糟糕的约会，没有之一。

* * *

“你的脸怎么了？”彼得大惊失色，“还有我的衣服——你们打架了？！”

“没事，”巴基勉强说，他翻检医药箱，拿出酒精倒在纱布上，“我们没有打架，我们和别人打架了……衣服我会赔你。”

“可你们只是去吃个晚饭？”

“是啊，生活总是充满惊喜。”巴基笑笑，下一秒他用力按下纱布，伤口立刻从钝痛变成了针扎一样的刺痛，他开始抽气。

彼得扭头跑了出去，半分钟后拿着冰袋回来，他真是个天使，就是话太多了，巴拉巴拉，巴拉巴拉巴拉，嘴一刻没停，巴基翻白眼，他说别他妈问了。

彼得瞪他。

这小子居然敢瞪人了？

巴基瞪回去。

彼得畏缩一秒，鼓起勇气，又瞪回来。

这回换巴基投降了，他叹了口气，拍了拍彼得的肩：“放心，我和史蒂夫都很好。”

彼得深表怀疑。

“真的。”

“那你们还有下一次约会吗？”

这回巴基不说话了，他疲惫地向后一靠，感到呼吸困难。

他的手机响了。

“希望不是警察。”他喃喃，彼得像个穿大人衣服的小孩一样严厉地看着他。巴基扁嘴，抓过手机，史蒂夫的名字出现在上面。

后面跟着一句话：“对不起。”

紧接着又来一句：“我还能再见到你吗？”

巴基和彼得大眼瞪小眼。

“他真好。”彼得感慨。

巴基再次扁嘴，但这回他又能呼吸了。

“我的大拇指挫伤了，”他转向彼得，“帮我回，就说：‘我们在同一所学校，我们当然能见面。’”

“这句话太欠了。”彼得皱眉。

“就这么回。”

一分钟后，手机上显示：“好吧。😊”

“也帮我回个笑脸。”

“哦……”

“谢了。”

“他又发来个茄子。”

“那帮我回两个茄子。”

“他发来三个茄子，还有热狗，香蕉，胡萝卜，黄瓜，呃……橙子？”

这回巴基真的在笑了：“你告诉他别玩了赶紧睡觉。”

“行吧，”彼得皱眉，“话说你到底打算什么时候告诉某些emoji的真正含义？”

“我不知道，”巴基的笑声闷在枕头里，“也许下辈子吧。”

TBC

话说我发现网页版的🥒竟然不是切片的……但手机上是

emoji真奇妙


	4. Chapter 4

晚饭过后山姆回到公寓，发现屋里灯光全灭，史蒂夫蜷在沙发上看手机，脸上露出痴汉般的微笑。

“哦操你吓死我了，”山姆嘟囔，“我以为屋里没人！还有你为什么像条乐开了花的大型犬一样摇着尾巴？”

“我没有摇尾巴，”史蒂夫忿忿，“我根本没有尾巴，我只是坐在这里而已。”

“我懒得跟你争。你在给谁发短信？”

“某个人。”

“你素描本里那个？”

史蒂夫猛地抬头：“你怎么知道？”

“看在上帝的份上，你素描本里全是他，全是！”

话音刚落，沙发上的史蒂夫凭空消失，只剩一颗全身通红的番茄。“你不应该偷看我素描本，”番茄先生嘟囔道，“那是个人隐私。”

山姆撇嘴，趁他不注意突然抽走了他手里的手机。“嘿！”史蒂夫怪叫起来。山姆无视他的抗议，戳开最新一条短信大声念道：“‘你打架的样子真帅emoji茄子茄子茄子’。我操，行啊史蒂夫看不出来你还发起色情短信来还挺有一套。”

“这不是色情短信。”

“你连发三个老二还说不是色情短信？”

史蒂夫震惊：“什么？！”

山姆把手机屏幕转向他：“看，老二，三个，又粗又黑。”

“那是茄子！”史蒂夫吓得原地弹起，哐当，他的头撞上了沙发旁边的落地灯。“当心点。”山姆丢开手机去搀扶他，但史蒂夫一边咒骂一边蹦跳着躲开了，好似山姆是个玷污他纯洁心灵的不祥之物。

山姆目瞪口呆地看着他。

“你最好少和托尼来往，”史蒂夫捡回手机，瞟了山姆一眼，脸上是他经典的“我要开始说教了你要么听要么堵上耳朵滚蛋”的表情，“我早就说过了，托尼的私生活很糟糕，你要一直跟他混在一起你会学坏的。”

“我想这和托尼没什么关系。”

史蒂夫下巴一扬，脸上写着“你就狡辩吧”。

“我想这其中一定有什么误会——等我五分钟。”

这五分钟里，山姆飞速冲回自己卧室，搬出了笔记本电脑，然后当着“严肃老爹史蒂夫”的面打开了色情网站的评论区。“我要让你看看现代人是怎么使用emoji的。”他信誓旦旦地说。

史蒂夫只看了一条就默默扭开视线。

“别装纯洁！”山姆强行把他的头掰回原位，“看！”

史蒂夫又扭开。

山姆又掰回来。

史蒂夫终于绷起脸开始往下看，越看越是眉头紧锁印堂发黑嘴角下撇，山姆一下子联想起电视剧里即将黑化的我方领袖。

看完了。

史蒂夫的怒气值好像也攒到了巅峰。

山姆有点紧张。

但下一秒史蒂夫的表情突然垮了，像个泄气的气球，每一块僵硬的肌肉都萎靡下来，剩下的勉强拼凑成了一个词：惊恐。

“我给巴基发了好多老二。”

“呃，我想这也没什么关系——”

“我给巴基发了好多老二，”史蒂夫重复了一遍，他的脸色由白转青，转红，又转白，“好多，老二，可能有几百个那么多。”

他一眼瞟到黄瓜的用法。

还有玉米。

还有各种用来代表生殖器的棍状物。

他扭头跑了。

“史蒂夫！”山姆连忙起身去追。落荒而逃的史蒂夫以百米冲刺的速度直奔卧室，如果这是一部漫画，那么空气中一定还会残留着大量他留下的拟声词，比如“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

门猛地关上，差点砸扁山姆的鼻子。

“史蒂夫你还好吗？”

死寂。

山姆怀疑此时此刻史蒂夫八成钻进了毯子里企图闷死自己。

“别紧张，没事的，”他站在门口，搜肠刮肚寻找能用来安慰的词句，“你的巴基并不介意不是吗？他每条都回复了，所以我想他要么完全无所谓要么和你一样不知道那些东西代表啥。”

死寂。

“别想太多啦，史蒂夫，”山姆又敲了几下门，“说起来你们怎么认识的，来和我八卦一下？”

还是无人应答。

但山姆隐约听见一些衣物摩擦的动静，史蒂夫可能从他的毯子堡垒里悄咪咪地探出了头。像只一惊一乍的仓鼠似的。他脑补了一下那个画面，忍不住笑了。

“快点出来，”山姆用上了哄小动物的语气，“我等着呢。”

五分钟后卧室门打开了，史蒂夫慢吞吞地走向沙发然后一屁股坐下来。“吃薯片吗？”山姆问。史蒂夫接过薯片袋开始咀嚼，脸上还是那副深受打击的表情，肩膀下垮，精神萎靡。

“说说看，你怎么到底怎么认识的？”

史蒂夫垂着头，在裤子上擦了擦自己的手。“校园公告板。”他迟缓地说。

“啥？”

史蒂夫吞了吞口水，开始娓娓道来。他说得越多，山姆的嘴就张得越大。几分钟后，山姆意识到他只能去公寓地板上寻找他那丢失已久的下巴了。

“你说他发了个出租自己的帖子？”他目瞪口呆地说。

点头。

“里头用了大量的爱心。”

点头。

“以及茄子。”

艰难的点头。

“而且现在你知道了茄子的含义。

艰难而又沉痛的点头老天啊山姆快看不下去了。

“……你觉得我还需要说得更明白吗……？”

史蒂夫哀嚎一声，又像被钉子扎了屁股似的一跃而起，以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲进自己的卧室并狠狠关上了门。

又过了二十分钟，山姆坐在史蒂夫的床边，凝视着高高隆起毯子堡垒，表情复杂。

“你男朋友是个男妓。”

“……”

“虽然我也不敢相信，但是……”

“……别再说了。”

史蒂夫气若游丝的声音飘了出来。

* * *

巴基总觉得最近哪里怪怪的。

首先，史蒂夫不怎么回复他的短信了。

但对方也不是完全不回复，只是频率低了很多。有时巴基大清早发一条问候，要等到中午才有答复。字数还很少，内容也干巴巴的，像极了敷衍。

其次，史蒂夫不用emoji了。

一个也不用，不管是茄子还是笑脸还是其他意义不明的玩意儿，全都没了。一开始巴基还安慰自己，没准是史蒂夫的学业太忙呢？但对方足足晾了他两周，还拒绝了三次邀请，再乐观如巴基此时也深感事态不妙。

他把彼得拉到一边，速度之快，动作之粗暴，好似一个溺水之人看见了唯一一根浮木：“我觉得我完了，史蒂夫有新欢了。”

彼得眨眨眼，看了看下方，努力忽视巴基此刻正气势汹汹地攥着自己的领子：“呃……你怎么知道他是有新欢了而不是纯粹不喜欢你？”

“他绝对喜欢我，至少半个月前是这样……大概。”

“你看你自己都不确定了，”彼得咕哝，“而且以我对你的印象，史蒂夫表现得对你感兴趣可能只是因为他害怕被你一枪崩了之类的。”

“哈？”

彼得的舌头僵住了：“俄罗斯，那个，黑帮，还有你每天都像要捅某人眼球似的用刀捅水果。”

巴基皱眉。

“对不起我不是故意说出来的请不要捅我救命。”

“那是一种发泄途径。”巴基没好气说，但他还是乖乖把彼得放回了地面，后者捂着心口，满脸写着劫后余生。

过了十分钟。

“我在想，搞不好史蒂夫把手机弄丢了。”

巴基一边说一边从橱柜里抽出一瓶伏特加，彼得瑟瑟发抖地看着他把酒瓶拍在桌上，徒手开盖，吨吨吨灌了几大口。“我觉得这种可能性不是没有，”他用手背抹去嘴角溢出的酒液，“他的智能机丢了，被迫换了个老人机，收发消息不方便还不能用emoji。”

“我觉得你脑补过度了。”

彼得说着，默默朝自己卧室的方向退了退。

“而且如果是这样的话他早就告诉你了。”

巴基沉默几秒，又灌了一口，这才撇了撇嘴：“……有道理。”

“与其在这里瞎猜不如亲自去找他谈谈，”彼得说，见巴基试图拎着酒瓶出门，又赶紧补了一句，“等你酒醒以后。”

巴基又折回来，一屁股坐在沙发上，盯着自己的手机一副怨气冲天的模样。

他当着彼得的面灌完了一整瓶伏特加。

接着又去开了一瓶。

还是用牙咬开的。

彼得快吓尿了。

他甚至不敢想巴基是什么时候往公寓里囤了这些玩意儿，以及他毫不怀疑下一秒巴基会从餐桌底下掏出AK，毕竟……战斗民族，呃。

“来点？”眼看着这瓶也快见底，巴基突然把瓶口转朝了彼得。

“不不不不用了我还不满二十一岁。”

“啧，”巴基懒洋洋地哼了声，“Американцы слабы.（美国人都是弱鸡）。”

彼得再次退了退。

“Я ненавижу вас американцы！（我恨你们美国人）”

下一秒巴基突然大声唱起歌来，内容清晰可辨，基本就是上两句话的无限循环夹杂大量国际通用粗口。彼得见状立刻如逃命般奔回房间了，放下门闩，想想又不放心，他扭头跑到书桌旁边，深吸口气，自我暗示“你可以你可以你可以”，然后大喝一声把它抬了起来。

他搬起书桌抵到了门上。

* * *

这段时间史蒂夫也没闲着，他确实学业繁重，“红骷髅”对待自家学生一向苛刻，他已经被折腾得好几天熬夜到一两点了。而且除了功课以外，他还有个艰难的任务要做。

他想劝巴基从良。

没错，他要劝一个男妓从良，毕竟他是史蒂夫罗杰斯，自认为能拯救全世界，不论对象是被坏人纠缠的女孩还是失足的男朋友亦或者是一只被卡在树杈之间的猫。山姆劝过他，给他灌输了不少关于性工作者的负面言论，但这些完全不足以让史蒂夫回头，反而让他更热血了，势必要把巴基从那个黑暗的沼泽里拉出来。

“不管发生什么我都会陪着他，”史蒂夫扬起下巴，义正词严，“不管他会坐牢、吸毒、还是感染性病，我都会不离不弃，我会陪他到最后的。”

“先等等，”山姆没抓到重点，“我怎么觉得你在诅咒他？”

史蒂夫缓慢扭头，眉头拧起，嘴唇下撇。这是他的“失望脸”，效果不亚于精神攻击，山姆顿时一股内疚向他涌来，他亵渎了美德，十恶不赦，应该跑去教堂一边嚎啕大哭一边忏悔。

“当我没说。”他立刻回答。

史蒂夫哼了声，还算满意。之后，他充分发挥好学生的特长，洋洋洒洒列了一长串计划表。光这张表就花了他一周时间，内容涵盖多个方面，晓之以情，动之以理，保管全天下的性工作者看了都会无语凝噎。

是好的那种无语，还是坏的那种，自然就不知道了。

反正史蒂夫认为是好的。

一星期过去，他进入资料收集阶段。这还挺难的，他需要找到充分的证据证明性工作者是一项没有前途的职业。他考虑从性病方面入手，毕竟滥交是传播性病的源头之一。计划不错，但实行起来有个巨大的阻碍，那就是——

史蒂夫是个处男。

还是个谈性色变的处男。

此时此刻，他对着空白一片的谷歌搜索框，脑子一团浆糊。这是为了巴基，他提醒自己，为了巴基，你得豁出去了。

他缓慢输入“梅毒”，鼠标僵在确认键上。他感觉自己要过呼吸了，不得不闭上双眼，心里默念吸气三次，呼气一次，吸气三次，呼气——

山姆飘过来：“你是在电脑前上大号还是怎么的？”

“这是拉梅兹呼吸法，能帮你保持冷静，”史蒂夫头也不回，“我妈妈教我的。”

山姆掏出手机搜索了一下拉梅兹，大声念出结果：“拉梅兹呼吸法是最常见的分娩呼吸法——”

“我妈妈是个护士。”

山姆想说点什么，最后还是闭上了嘴。

他凑到电脑前：“你在干啥？”

这时史蒂夫已经按下了确认键，大量结果跳出来，图文并茂，丰富多彩。经过之前的心理准备，史蒂夫还算能比较从容地接受这个，他点开图片区，半眯着眼，一张一张飞快地右键各种恶心巴拉的症状实例。至于他身边的山姆就好不到哪里去了，他不小心和那些图片打了照面，双眼遭到史无前例的摧残，只坚持了两分钟就忍不住背过身去干呕起来。

史蒂夫同情地转过去：“你要不要试试拉美兹呼吸法？”

“我只想戳瞎自己的眼睛，”山姆呻吟着，“我看了不该看的东西，妈的，你让我对性爱有心理阴影了，实话跟你说刚才都有那么一刻我都想去出家了。”

* * *

史蒂夫把他能找到的性病资料全都分门别类存好，编号，并制作成了档案。现在他想把它们打印出来，方便到时一并交给巴基。那么问题来了，他的公寓没有打印机，而且考虑到档案内各种生动形象的图片，他也不便去付费打印，或者借同学的机器。思来想去，他灵机一动，想起施密特的办公室里有台打印机，抠门的“红骷髅”通常不愿意让学生去碰他的东西，但如果史蒂夫悄悄溜进去的话……

计划可行。

当晚，史蒂夫做贼一样溜进施密特的办公室，不开灯，摸黑打印完总共201页性病大全，然后像来时一样悄无声息地离开。在他看来，一切顺利。所以他根本不知道因为屋里漆黑一片的关系，他遗漏了第144页，这一页在施密特的书桌夹缝里躺了两年零五个月，最终在一个阳光灿烂的下午被施密特本人发现，引发轩然大波，致使头一天进过办公室的新生布洛克·朗姆洛成了唯一的嫌疑人，施密特罚他把三百个新画架从一楼搬到六楼，累得他脱了一层皮，见谁都大喊我好冤。

那时史蒂夫和巴基都毕业了，他们谁都不知道这件事，忙着操心房租、水电费、晚饭吃什么、周末去哪儿玩，以及……啥时候办婚礼。

这都是后话。

暂且不提。

档案打印完之后，史蒂夫给巴基发了条短信：“明天你有空吗？”

接着又补了条：“我想和你谈谈。”

* * *

同一时间，巴基正在家里一边发表反美言论一边吨吨吨灌伏特加。

这几天彼得一直过得胆战心惊，每次巴基的电话一响他就觉得是CIA找上门了。为此他还把自己的电脑摄像头堵上了，因为如果CIA或者别的特工组织在监视这里的话，他可不想被他们看到自己的卡通内裤，尤其上面还印着美国队长。

屋里回荡着初代超级马里奥里玩家吃到蘑菇的音效声。

嘟嘟嘟嘟~

彼得眨眨眼。

嘟嘟嘟嘟~

彼得再次眨眼，过了几分钟，他锁定了巴基的裤裆。

“是我错觉还是你在裤裆里藏了一台FC？”

“我要换个铃声。”巴基嘟囔，他把手机捞出来，瞥了一眼上面的内容，嘟囔变成哀嚎。

“完了完了全都完了！”他冲着天花板喊道，“审判的钟声已经敲响了，明天就是我的末日！”

“是CIA吗？”彼得疑神疑鬼道，他瞟向短信内容，松了口气，然后用同情的目光回望巴基，“噢，还好……我觉得也没那么糟，至少他还愿意和你谈而不是直接短信分手。”

巴基直接用翻白眼代替说话。下一秒他拿起手机，怨气冲天地盯着史蒂夫的名字，竖中指，发出俄罗斯腔的低吼：“如果你敢提分手我就把你揍得满地找牙。”

停顿几秒。

他继续盯着那几个字母，史蒂夫，STEVE。

唉。

“算了，舍不得。”

他望着天花板，脑海里浮现出他的脸，他的气息，他的微笑。

“舍不得啊——”

离他五米远的地方，缩在一旁的彼得撇了撇嘴，偷偷转过身去摆了个被酸得牙疼的表情。

一个沙发靠垫砸在彼得旁边的墙上。

彼得赶紧溜了。

* * *

巴基赶到约定地点的时候，发现史蒂夫像波托马克河旁的林肯像一样正襟危坐，脊背笔挺，面前还放着一堆垒得老高的文件夹。

“……”

巴基突然开始怀疑自己是不是走错了。这时史蒂夫看见了他，拍拍自己身侧，给了他一个“教导主任要和你好好谈谈”的眼神。

巴基磨磨唧唧地挪过去了。

没人吭声，气氛十分尴尬。巴基倚着靠背一连换了三种坐姿，史蒂夫愁眉苦脸地望着远方的教学楼，像是要从水泥墙里挖一个话题出来。

两分钟过去，没人开口。

他们的胳膊肘倒是有意无意地越挨越近了，像昆虫触角似的。忽然，史蒂夫闪电般转过身来，抓过巴基的手，像是要向他求婚一样猛地捧到自己身前。

他深吸口气：“不论如何我都会陪着你的。”

“啊？”巴基傻眼。

“我都知道了，”史蒂夫眼里的真诚恐怕能淹没整座纽约城，“你不用瞒着我了。”

“啊？”

史蒂夫一脸内疚，看着巴基就像看着一只流浪狗：“那个……你做那个的事。”

“哪个？”

“就那个。”

巴基被他吞吞吐吐的德行搞烦了：“说清楚点。”

史蒂夫深吸口气，再缓慢吐出来。

“性工作者。”

话音刚落他脸上的表情就变成了“我说出来了我居然说出来了我尴尬得快死掉了”，然后他再次深呼吸，仰起脸，继续向巴基抛洒着能感化本拉登的真诚。

呃。

巴基傻了。

“巴克，”史蒂夫前倾身体，虔诚地握着他的手腕，“我并不在乎你曾经做过什么，真的。”

“我当然惊讶过，也害怕过，我也是花了好长时间才想通的。”

“我喜欢你，巴克。”

“或者说我爱你。”

“你是我见过最迷人的存在。”

“所以……我想和你在一起。”

“不是那种口头说说的‘在一起’，我想和你一起生活，我想了解你的家人，我想结识你的朋友，我想……我想走进你的人生，巴克。”

“你能接受我吗？”

* * *

太多信息量了。

太多了。

巴基的大脑就像中了计算机病毒，从史蒂夫说“喜欢你”开始，病毒疯狂自我复制，在他眼前制造了一万个史蒂夫的分身，他们笑容甜美，脸颊微红，眨巴着天使一样的蓝眼睛，用堪比朗诵结婚誓言一般的语气冲他齐声说：喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你——

他僵在椅子上，一股水蒸气犹如火山爆发般从他的头顶升起。

他宕机了。

一分钟过去，两分钟过去。史蒂夫的表情已经从真诚发展到忐忑再发展成恐慌了，巴基的身体终于做了一个本能反应：点头。

迟缓，僵硬，机械，仿佛商店门口用来招揽顾客的圣诞老人。

点头。

史蒂夫瞬间笑得像中了一百万。

“我……我有东西要给你，”他松开巴基的手，突然有点结结巴巴，接着他抓过一本厚如砖头的资料夹递过来，“那项职业，呃，它是有风险的。”

此时此刻巴基听到只有 ** **喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你**** 东西 ** **喜欢你喜欢你**** 那项 ** **喜欢你喜欢你**** 风险。

史蒂夫自顾自说了下去：“它的风险真的……那个，很大，而且它还是不合法的。所以，我希望你能收手，就当是为了我，行吗？”

一万个史蒂夫的分身继续在巴基面前蹦跶： ** **喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你**** ……

“当然光听我说可能是没什么说服力的，我准备了这个，也许对你有用。”

他展开了文件夹，首当其冲的就是一张精神污染级别图片，而这张图片终于把巴基那飘到九霄云外的神智拉了回来。

“我操这什么鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

他像个误闯女更衣室的处男一样尖叫起来。

* * *

当然，他们最终还是把误会解释清楚了。

史蒂夫大大松了口气，天知道他是怀着怎样的压力来说这番话的。而巴基在最初的惊吓过后，剩下的是无奈，还有感动。

他们搂抱在一起，接吻。

一旦接吻就有点停不下来了。

“两个神经病。”他们背后的教学楼二楼窗台，出于好奇偷偷跟来的山姆·威尔逊先生发表评语。

躲在灌木丛后面的彼得·帕克则扭头去给巴基买庆祝蛋糕了。

后来，他们搬到了一起，再后来，他们毕业了，各自有了一份不错的工作。他们的感情一直顺风顺水，偶有坎坷，也都顺利度过。两年后他们结婚，在婚礼请柬上印了两只拿着茄子的小熊，有些后来认识的朋友不明白其中的含义，问起来时，他们都内涵一笑。

哦对了，那本性病大全最后被史蒂夫烧掉了。

除了144页。

啊哈。

END

番外：

“哈喽巴基你恭喜你有男朋友了这是送你的蛋糕它可能或许大概有点惨不忍睹实不相瞒我回来的路上看见有人偷自行车来着然后我就去追贼了结果没追上啊哈哈哈哈再然后蛋糕就不知怎么变成这样了——相信我味道还是很好的！真的，它只是有点像屎，有点像而已，等等我是不是说了屎这个字？我不是故意说出来的——”

巴基：“……”


End file.
